


Shall we dance?

by Kelian



Series: Quando la notte incontra il giorno [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, dance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Una sera come tante nell'attico dell'Avengers Tower dove Tony e Steve convivono. Senza preavviso una canzone invade la stanza e le luci si abbassano.





	Shall we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi avesse già letto questa storia la troverà un po' cambiata perchè stata revisionata.

SHALL WE DANCE?

 

Steve si era seduto sull’ampio divano dell’attico che divideva con Tony Stark.  
Stava leggendo degli incartamenti importanti riguardanti alcune missioni che avevano svolto gli Avengers e che l’agente Hill gli aveva appena fatto avere, il suo compagno era andato a farsi una doccia lasciandogli la tranquillità di cui aveva bisogno per concentrarsi nella lettura.  
La notte premeva silenziosa contro le ampie finestre panoramiche.  
Stava finendo il secondo fascicolo quando all’improvviso una musica lenta e sensuale, che sembrava arrivare direttamente dagli anni quaranta, invase tutta la stanza; le luci si abbassarono diventando soffuse.  
Alzò gli occhi di scatto e si trovò Tony vicino all’ascensore che, con un sorriso un po’ malizioso, tendeva la mano verso di lui invitandolo a raggiungerlo. Lo guardò perplesso e spiazzato, gli stava davvero chiedendo quello che credeva?  
“Tony?” domandò incerto ed arrossì osservando gli occhi scuri del moro che continuavano a fissarlo.  
Posò senza guardare, sul tavolino di fronte a lui, i fogli che ormai avevano perso ogni interesse, non che prima ne avessero molto di più, ma rimase seduto, troppo sorpreso per muoversi.  
In risposta, l’altro uomo ampliò il suo sorriso addolcendo lo sguardo, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione; il braccio teso verso l’uomo che amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, aspettando solo che lo raggiungesse per poter ballare insieme.  
La musica continuava ad avvolgerli, invitante.  
Il capitano deglutì piano poi si alzò lentamente in piedi e si avvicinò all’ingegnere allungando anche lui la mano per prendere dolcemente quella tesa verso di lui, sentendo il cuore battere veloce; era davvero nervoso, ma anche emozionato per quel gesto così romantico che sembrava perfettamente naturale e non una rara tenerezza che l’ingegnere gli stava regalando.  
Tony fece un passo avanti premendosi contro il compagno prendendogli poi il braccio per farselo scivolare attorno alla vita prima di appoggiare la mano sulla sua spalla alzando lo sguardo con occhi pieni di amore incontrando i suoi azzurri ed ancora leggermente spaesati. Sorrise divertito della sua reazione ed iniziò a muoversi lentamente.  
Il playboy non era mai stato appassionato di quei balli così datati e lenti, lui era più tipo da discoteca, ma pensava che fare qualche passo sul posto, magari aggiungendo qualche lenta giravolta, fosse più che sufficiente; era sicuro che al capitano sarebbe piaciuto in ogni caso, che gli bastava tenerlo stretto a sé a fare quella cosa così sentimentale, infatti Steve non cercò di coinvolgerlo in nulla di più complicato.  
Quel gesto così poco da lui, Tony lo aveva fatto solo per il compagno perché sapeva che gli piacevano quelle sorprese tanto sdolcinate senza secondi fini, una semplice dimostrazione di quanto lo amava e poi era bello vederlo sorridere ed emozionarsi col volto che gli si illuminava; gli ricordava il sole.  
Rogers era il suo sole e Tony si trovava ad innamorarsi di nuovo di lui ogni volta.  
Steve ricambiava il suo sguardo ancora incredulo e senza parole. Si muoveva senza pensare a ciò che stava facendo concentrato solo sull’uomo tra le sue braccia e a quanto riuscisse a sorprenderlo con parti della sua personalità che all’inizio non credeva potesse possedere, ma era riuscito a smentirlo più volte di quanto potesse ricordare, rischiando di fargli letteralmente scoppiare il cuore dalla gioia e dall’amore.  
Si chinò verso di lui e, ancora ballando, lo baciò con dolcezza.  
Fece scendere la mano fino sul fondo della sua schiena fermandosi sulla piccola curva incavata appena sopra al sedere, poi lo strinse a sé allontanando il viso quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi e gli sorrise venendo subito ricambiato.  
Continuarono a muoversi lenti nella stanza fiocamente illuminata.  
La canzone era finita e subito aveva ricominciato da capo, probabilmente Tony l’aveva messa in loop per allungare il più possibile quel piccolo momento di tenerezza tra loro.  
Dopo poco il moro appoggiò la testa sull’ ampio petto del capitano e Steve lo strinse un po’ di più a sé sentendosi l’uomo più fortunato e felice del mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti e ben ritrovati! Era da un po' che non scrivevo Stony ed ammetto che mi sono mancati (tanto che ho altre due storie in fase di revisione su questi due che spero di postare quanto prima). Cosa dire di questa piccola One Shot? La prima cosa è che mentre ascoltavo la musica, mia costante compagna di vita, mi è capitata all'orecchio [Wee wee hours di Chuck Berry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV3_LFFAjvw%22), che, anche se so benissimo che è del 1957 e Steve era già Capitan Ghiacciolo da tempo, mi ha comunque fatto pensare agli anni '40 e al bel capitano. Da li il passo è stato breve, complice anche un'immagine dei due bei supereroi che ballano.  
> Per eventuali errori scusatemi, e se ne trovate fatemi sapere così come sarei davvero felice di sapere cosa ne pensate di questo piccolo spaccato di vita.  
> Grazie a tutti e alla prossima!


End file.
